This invention relates to a method for constructing a blast furnace.
Prior art methods for constructing a blast furnace have been defective in that they comprise extremely troublesome construction steps and require an extended period of time for construction. Further, the prior art methods have been defective in that they require very dangerous work to be carried out at an elevated level, such as ninety meters above the ground.